Jean Grey
Jean Grey is one of the most powerful test subjects of the High Evolutionary, due to the combination of her Mutant traits, she was once possessed by the Phoenix Force (her mother) (she is secretly a phoenix disguising as a mutant) Biography Uncontrollable Power Jean Grey was born from Mutants parents who were unaware of their heritage. She was barely a week old when she was taken by the High Evolutionary and replaced with a temporary clone. She was then taken to Wundagore, Sokovia where she was kept for a week. However unlike other children, Jean is already Mutant, and thus has a opportunity to see if he can perfect the design. But when Jean was enhanced to her peak, the High Evolutionary accidentally summoned the Phoenix Force, a cosmic entity that had been looking for a host and saw Jean as a worthy candidate. The High Evolutionary was astonished of what he had seen, with the Phoenix merging with Jean and her own powers being increased to levels he didn't think possible. Jean herself was unable to control these powers and the Phoenix began to rule her body and potentially wipe out half of the continent. In order to save countless lives, the High Evolutionary used all of his telepathic power to suppress the Phoenix behind a series of mental barriers.to allow Jean to control this power more easily. Unfortunately as a side effect of these barriers, Jeans powers are repressed along with the others. After being returned to her family, she was listed as one of the most important subjects to keep an eye on, just under Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Jean would then spend the first eleven years of her life living a normal one, until Jean somehow acquired her powers without any known means of activating them. This became a major aspect of study for the High Evolutionary, so assigned Charles Xavier to convince her parents to let Jean come with him and not to mention her condition to anyone. Jean was then allowed to go with Charles to Wundagore where the High Evolutionary would run tests to determine how Jean received her powers. Based on the tests, Jeans powers were the result of the Phoenix force within here and its massive power activated Jeans. Jean became the first powered individual that the High Evolutionary taught to control her abilites. Jean often went to Charles to consult with in times of crisis, and he was always supportive of her. In 2015, upon the mass recruitment of new transformed individuals, Jean became close with newly transformed Cyclops. When the time came for the Avengers to recruit some of the Artificial Inhumans, Jean was one of them. Jean then became an Avenger for a period of time until Jean was kidnapped by Mister Sinister. Sinister sought to bring the phoenix out of her by the order of Apocalypse to bring fire to the surface of the Earth like never before. But he was unable to control Jean due to her growing strong will against anyone's attempt to do so. Instead, Mr. Sinister created Madelyne Pryor with the help of HYDRA and Oscorp Industries, and used the clone's power to remove the Phoenix from Jean's body and instead transplant it into Madelyne's body, allowing the clone to become the Dark Phoenix and attempt to ruin the real Jean's reputation until the deception was discovered and both Phoenixes battled each other in a clash of flames. Exposed ''' Jean was then exposed to everyone on the x-men in shock Powers and Abilities Jean Grey is a Mutant who was experimented on by the High Evolutionary to create a being as far above Inhuman's as they were above humans. * '''Empathy: On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to empathically control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. In other versions, she had not been shown possessing any types of empathic abilities except for telekinesis and telepathy. * Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: ** Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. ** Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. ** Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. ** Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. ** Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. ** Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ** Memory alteration:'''she can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. ** '''Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. ** Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. ** Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. ** Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Mind Transferral: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. ** Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. ** Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. ** Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. ** Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. ** Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ** Psychic Blast: She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ** Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. ** Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. ** Psychic Firebird: She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. ** Force Field: She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. ** Matter Transmutation: She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Xavier Institute